


Lines on a Map: California to Colorado

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California to Colorado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines on a Map: California to Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the Pilot and Wendigo.
> 
> Originally published in Hell Quarterly, Volume 1, Issue 1.

  
_“what a grudge I am bearing against Death…”  
~ Petrarch_   


 

Sam doesn’t have the luxury of indulging in the five stages of grief. Denying the manner of Jess’s death is useless; he knows what hides out there in the dark.

And bargaining with God to give her back is just asking for trouble.

*****

For a month of days that felt like a year Sam hoards his anger, riding beside Dean in sullen silence or snapping at every word. Dean doesn’t recognize anything of the boy Sam was in the grieving man he is now; the worst that Sam and Dad brought out in each other is nothing like what Sam has become. He teases Sam, feeds him, and grabs tight to the few familiar pieces of his brother that show sparsely through the grief.

He has to fight to bring out the familiar, because damned if Dean’s going to bury his little brother alongside Mom and Jess, and Dad’s illusions.


End file.
